


Prayers

by RAW_SYNTH3TICA



Series: Transcendence [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Breathplay, Dark, Homosexuality, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Masturbation Interruptus, No Spoilers, POV First Person, Sensuality, Sexual Tension, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/pseuds/RAW_SYNTH3TICA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux's POV - companion-fic to 'Shadow of the Dark'</p><p>As Kylo Ren affects General Hux, General Hux takes matters into his own hands succumbing to the Light...at the cost of Kylo Ren's trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> ALL IS FICTIONAL & NOT MINE. 
> 
> at long last the second fuckin chapter dedicated to all the readers whom read the last one & requested more!  
> ~Merry Christmas, & to all a good fic~!

Kylo Ren – the heir and student of Supreme Leader Snoke, farther from the truth he seems to be human at times, if in fact he Is human or at least a humanoid extraterrestrial being. 

His face, carefully covered and enshrouded in secrecy – as if he had spawned a second nose or a second pair of tusk-like incisors sprouting from his cheek – it would take more than tusks and scales to keep me from being attracted to Kylo Ren. 

Once, I recall, having a very brief conversation...'exchange' with Kylo Ren...Nude. 

While removing each article of my officer's uniform, never did Kylo Ren's drawling voice lilt nor falter his wonder, his statements were ever more startling and deep, measured and perfectly articulated, as if he were speaking a serious tone reserved for the death of the Supreme Leader Snoke, forbid if there was the death of Supreme Leader Snoke. 

He wasted not one single twitch of a limb to show interest, not a single stride lesser as he strode away from me whilst I stood bare and foolish in a vast corridor – in my limited understanding of the Force at the time, I thought that my forthrightness repulsed Kylo Ren. 

I kept still, recalling and deconstructing where in my scheming I had gone wrong: 

Did Kylo Ren have a certain dislike of my body? 

It is quite fit and flexible as per required in the Storm Trooper fleet, my build is slight yet solid, my skin is pale yet even and firm, no excess body hair as necessary. 

We are nearly the same height while he may have the smallest advantage over myself, I am a little past a fifth of my life expectancy while he is an utter mystery. 

To me, Kylo Ren is ageless, selfless and at the same time self-serving, never caring of personal rank but aiming to please Supreme Leader Snoke – I only fear disappointing both the likes of Supreme Leader Snoke and foremost Kylo Ren, this faceless being whom catches my thoughts in times of rest and exercises. 

As if he had never garnered from our past private meetings: my attraction to Kylo Ren transcends simple Human and Extraterrestrial biology, and if there were such a thing that I could consider, I truly believe in my conscious that my pull is slightly as significant as Destiny. 

Kylo Ren was the sole one whom forced me to understand and accept the cosmic anomaly, the universal balance that is the Light and the Dark side, he pulls me unto him by ways unseen and pushes me away with the stern usage of his words. 

He holds me with the cold touch of the Force, his power holding me in place where I still stand in his quarters, the white walls enshrouded in the same shadows he seems as if to cast upon every surface he inhabits, only now do words fail this usually-statement-prone being. 

Is he alarmed of my presence? 

My utter submission unto his power? 

Do I disgust him in the painfully-aroused state I am fighting to free myself from? 

His show of might had always this same effect on me: my reproductive organ would rise from the confines of my uniform's under-layers, my skin would mist over with perspiration and give off a pulsing heat, my chest and ribcage would tighten and flutter at the radiating sensation of the Force rippling through his body, and in turn, splashing like a dry wave of air and a warm wall against my feet. 

Kylo Ren has no idea how much his mere presence addles my body, how his words turn my mind into a palpitating puddle of stray thoughts, my body prematurely weakens and recalls it's own functions at the peak of my release – his grip on my entirety loosens in the slightest that I move my mouth and form words. 

“Kylo Ren,” my own voice sounds foreign as I allow the energy of the Dark Force allowance through my totality so that Kylo Ren may be the judge of the truths I cannot hide, “Please-!” 

A twitch of his gloved finger is all the proof I need of his consideration upon my tone, my body's simplistic demand for his hands to establish their existence before me, to show that reality is ever more vivid than my imagination – other than the slight forward tilt of his masked face, my hands are frozen in place at my hips, where usually I savor releasing my organ from my uniform. 

If I were alone in my numerous visits to his empty quarters, my hands would at first brush upon my neck, sensing my erratic pulse through the cover of my gloves, while in my mind I picture Kylo Ren handling me with the same indifference, his hands would circle my hardness without touching, always circling close but never brushing – and suddenly, his long fingers would grasp me in a grip as punishing as it is careful not to squeeze too hard, just enough so as to warn me of his control over me. 

Kylo Ren can crush me if he so wished. 

At the absolute cusp, between circling near and cupping myself, Kylo Ren returned to his private quarters sooner than expected. 

“Please-!” the stifling squeeze of the Force wavered for only a millisecond before bearing down upon me even more powerful than his previous hold, my breath slowly escaped my chest as he bore down with all his might, I gasped with my remaining breath, “Don't extinguish my life like this-” 

“You,” Kylo Ren's accusation became punctuated with fluctuating hot and icy needles creeping through my skin and piercing my limbs, without awaiting a reply from my dry throat he continued ceaselessly in the same electronic voice, “You should have never sought me out, General Hux.” 

He knew, not once reading my mind nor pushing the answer from my lips. 

“Release me, Kylo Ren,” it's a wonder that I still retain the ability to understand and answer, my entirety is strained, my nerves jumping at each breath and the sighing hisses occasionally wheezing from Kylo Ren's apparatus, “I beg of you.” 

The slightest movements and the tiniest brush of my uniform against my skin is the most prominent torture all its own, yet the realization of his complete focus concentrated on me is the sweetest suffering I've ever endured...my muscles ache...my lips and nipples pulse and tingle all at once, my nether mouth quivers with the same icy-hot pulse as my untouched hardness throbs against the front of my uniform, the engorged head lifting and straining against my belt. 

“You already know why I pursue without pause,” I lick my lips, whetting the erratic throbbing; his long form looms before my prone body, simply standing witness to my insanity, my voice turns hoarse and almost like a whimper, “You know all too little-” 

His stance steels, becoming defensive as I gasp the air escaping my already oxygen-starved body, I stay on the ground where I lay sprawled, my gloved fingers hovering just a breath away from the aching hardness pushing against my snugly-fitted belt, my lungs burn from the next few syllables I fight to utter, “Understand me when I say, Kylo Ren: 'if I wanted power, I would find it elsewhere, and not by betraying you.' ”  
“Power is the furthest thing I could control had I the ability to wield the Dark Force as skillfully as the Sith,” my hope is that he may understand my reasons for being the one whom stood behind him only a step away, another just awaiting his word and fearing his might, “Have me if you may, destroy me-” 

The Force from his form lifted me into the air, my legs dangle in the dry emptiness as my body quavers and shivers beyond his control, my body levitates above his own as he gazes up through his apparatus to my, as if wondering whether to destroy my insignificant self or to listen to the next words just resting upon my reddened lips: 

“-I prefer my death in battle,” I hurriedly whisper my secret, Kylo Ren's cape billows as if in a breeze as he releases me, my weight crashes upon the Death Star's gravity-generated flooring – inspired by the suddenness of his minor hesitation, I rise to my feet, I peel away the black coat of my uniform, “At your order.” 

Is it possible to be drawn in and confined willingly? 

“On the Dark Side,” alas, Kylo Ren answers, his voice the deepest timbre absent of judgment, not at all implying disgust of my shameful willingness toward him. 

My feet carry me to stand before him, my right hand drifts slowly to his left wrist, just simply touching the crease of his glove overlapping his sleeve, his arm drifts toward my fingers, as if wishing for more contact, there is no searching his eyes for answers being that his face is covered. 

His physical request for connection is so enduring, I press my cheek against the cold apparatus, rubbing softly and whispering into the earpiece, “At Your side.” 

I want to run my bare hands over his face, to feel my fingertips grazing his scalp, to hear his heart beat against mine and understand the Force which pulls us together; to accept as I had long ago and make peace with himself that this anomaly...this Destiny has a name...and it is... 

“On the side of the strongest Force,” he answers automatically, Kylo Ren withdrew his wrist from my touch, he stepped back as if simply for the sake of breathing less-foul air, “I see. I understand perfectly, General Hux.” 

How had I failed? 

Where in my reaction to his attraction had I gone wrong? 

Without thinking of my personal safety, I wrap my left arm around Kylo Ren's neck, my right palm grasping his smooth apparatus as my lips crashed against the cold mesh of his vocal amplifier, his body stills against mine, his entirety radiating a soothing fluctuation of warmth and soothing cool, it is an exquisite sensation to feel the Dark Force as nothing more than a gentle caress of the soul... 

Is this the true spiritual manifestation of the Dark Force? 

The Dark Force is too abrasive and impersonal to feel deeply, perhaps I am merely reacting to the heat of his presence – and yet warmth is only a surface sensation – I am experiencing a warmth beyond my outer tissue... 

Is this what affection should feel like? 

Affection is simply a kind of camaraderie, alike the invisible boundaries set by Supreme Leader Snoke...

“Kylo Ren,” my soul finds a voice unlike my own, it speaks through my lips though I am unable to stop them, “Don't push me away. Run from me no more and I shall pursue you no longer.” 

The silence, his silence is one thing I cannot bear, yet the longer I am quiet, I can hear a desperate prayer as if the words themselves have formed in my mind, they repeat in a voice which is familiar and yet strange: 

“Call to me, Supreme Leader Snoke...I am succumbing...” 

Ashamed, I catch myself in the same embrace of the Light shining through the infinite night that is my heart, I join his plea to the fallen Dark Masters and Lords of the Sith: 

“Give me the strength...to quell this Light in your Darkness...” 

Our voices join, “Save me from the Light.”

**Author's Note:**

> there will be another smuttier (& with an actual sex scene/happy ending) chapter to this 'series', because y'all deserve it
> 
> this took forever typing between preparing the Christmas dinner/breakfast at a pathetic 12 words every half hour.... XD somebody, get me an energy drink!


End file.
